ιllιlı ρєяѕι ηєℓℓα мυѕιcα ιllιlı
by x.The Impossible Girl.x
Summary: Katniss Everdeen is Mockingjay High's 'it girl'. She has it all: looks, a perfect 4.0 GPA, a spot as Varsity Dance captain, and money. But she doesn't have everything; the only thing she really wants in her life is love, and money can't buy that. It seems as though her only escape from life is through her passion: dance. Her only escape is lost in the music - "persi nella musica".
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello there :) So here's my first Hunger Games (Everlark, to be exact) fanfic! I will try and update as frequently as possible, especially now that it's Winter break! Merry Christmas/Happy Hanukkah/Happy Kwanza/ Feliz Dia de los Reyes Magos/whatever you celebrate, hehe 3 **

**So heres an overview of my story: (Before i begin i'd just like to say sorry for the typical modern High School plot, I know they are really mainstream but I promise you'll love it.) **

**Katniss Everdeen is Mockingjay High School's 'it girl'. She seems to have everything: a perfect 4.0 GPA, a spot as team captain on the MJHS Varsity Dance team, and an ever-present entourage of friends. She has everything, except for the attention of a beautiful baker-boy by the name of Peeta Mellark. **

**On the outside, Katniss seems to have the perfect life, but that is far from the truth. Her younger sister, Prim, struggles with bullies and her rapidly-developing eating disorders. Then, there's her lonely mother, a successful and wealthy real estate agent who is constantly attempting to fill the gaps in her life -an angry seventeen-year-old, a bulimic twelve-year-old, and a deceased husband- with money. Katniss sometimes feels as though she is the glue holding her family together, seeing as she is the only truly sane one between the three of them.**

**Katniss finds her escape from reality through her passion: dance. The only time she isn't consumed by being popular, her mess of a family, and Peeta Mellark is when she's dancing in the studio. Her true escape is becoming lost in the music - ****_persi nella musica. _**

* * *

**-Katniss POV-**

"Katniss, get up!" I hear my mother's voice murmuring gently above me. I blink my eyes open slowly, revealing the image of my mother hovering above me. I yawn and sit up. "I think you forgot to set your alarm last night, sweetie," she tells me, "it's 6:15! You need to make sure you get up at six, or earlier, if you want to have enough time to dress and groom yourself properly for school."

"And what time did _you _get up, Mom?" I grumble sleepily.

"Five-thirty, if you could believe it! I look crappy today because I didn't give myself _nearly _enough time to prepare. I don't want the same for you, darling. So up you go!"

I take in her appearance. She wears a grey-and-black pinstripe blazer, a cream-colored ruffled blouse, and a knee-length pencil skirt. Her blond hair is pulled up into a neat bun, and makeup covers any flaws that might have existed when she awoke this morning. I roll my eyes and sit up.

"Okay, I'm up. Unless you need to help dress me, too?" I say sarcastically.

She smiles at me, not taking my comment to offense, and simply ruffles my hair. "No, you seem to do an okay job of that yourself." Mom says, and then leaves my room, making it look incredibly easy to walk in those heels on carpet.

I roll my eyes yet again before actually getting out of bed and going to my closet. I open the lean wooden door, revealing my extensive walk-in closet. I flip on the lights, illuminating the large room. On the left wall are all of my accessories, like hats, scarves, purses, and jewelry. On the right wall are my shoes. And finally, towards the back of my closet, is a round, revolving rack, which contains my clothes. I head straight for the rack, already deciding what I want to wear. I sort of copy my mom's outfit; I choose a black blazer and a forest-green ruffled silk top. But instead of a skirt, I pair them with a pair of dark grey skinny jeans and slouchy black boots.

After getting dressed, I leave my closet and head for my vanity, which is located beside my bed. I sit down on the velvety stool and turn on the mirror lights. I scrutinize my reflection in the mirror. Tangled hair, dull grey eyes. The definition of a typical Monday morning. With a sigh, I reach for the brush and set to work untangling my gnarls of defiant brown hair.

**15 minutes later...**

After I'm dressed, brushed, and enhanced with makeup, I make my way downstairs to find Prim sitting by herself at the mahogany dining table. She's poking around at her greek yogurt and flax-seed parfait.

"Eat up, Prim," I tell her. She looks up at me, face bleak and emotionless. Her eyes are missing that youthful twinkle she used to have.

"Maya Crawford wouldn't eat this." she says, eyes following me as I sit across from her at the table.

"Who's _Maya Crawford_?" I ask, taking the little bowl of yogurt and flax. I scoop up a spoonful of the stuff and put it in my mouth.

"The skinniest girl at Mockingjay Middle School," she tells me, eyes still following my every move.

"Prim," I begin between mouthfuls of her bland breakfast, "thats's ridiculous. Anyone skinnier than you must be hideously scrawny."

She doesn't even attempt to smile. "Maya Crawford is the skinniest girl in school and I want to be skinnier." she tells me, voice hard and icy.

I shake my head sadly. "This is bad, Prim," I tell her honestly, "first you went from binging and purging to nothing at all."

"I'll do both." she says, voice suddenly changing from cold and emotionless to burning with passion. "Anything to show them I _am _beautiful and I _am _popular."

"Prim," I say hoarsely, "you don't need to be deathly skinny to be beautiful. You just need to be you! Bubbly, beautiful Primrose Everdeen! You don't even need to be popular, Prim! You just need friends who love you for _you, _and not for how thin you are."

The passion dwindles from her eyes, slowly returning to the emptiness.

"But you're popular. And thin. Mom brags about it all the time." she tells me. A tear threatens to spill over my eye. I suddenly feel a mix of powerful emotions: angry, upset, confused, vengeful. Not only has Prim been bullied nonstop at school, but her -_our-_ own _mother_ has done nothing to rebuild Prim's self-esteem. If anything, she's _encouraged_ her illness!

My voice turns hard. "Tell Mom it's time to go, you can't be late for school." I tell her, and then stalk off to the garage.

* * *

So far, I'd say my Monday morning has been pretty bad, and it's only 7:15. I dig through my black leather bag until I find the keys to my dark blue Mini Cooper. I unlock it and duck into the front seat. I plop my bag down on the center console and put the keys in ignition, starting up the car.

By the time I get to school, it's only 7:30, which means I have half an hour to kill before class actually starts. I decide to stay in my car, where it's warm, and check my phone. I reach into my purse and pull out my new iPhone 5c, given to me as a birthday gift from mom. I have one new snapchat from Jo, one of my best friends, and a few Twitter notifications. I open the snapchat first. It's Jo and Annie together in Starbucks, holding up their drinks and making duck faces. I laugh at the caption, which reads, "#whitegirls". I take a picture of myself myself pouting and caption it with, "#wishiwasthere". A sudden rap on my window startles me. I see Finnick Odair mimicking my pouty face in the window.

"Nice face, Everdeen!" he chortles. I slide my sunglasses up so he can see the death glare I'm giving him.

"Get a life, Finnick," I say loudly, so he can hear me through the glass, "and a girlfriend." Though I can't say there are too many girls vying for his heart at MJHS. Or anywhere, for that matter. When he leaves, I return my attention to snapchatting Jo. I send her a picture of myself wrinkling my nose in disgust and type, 'odair being a creeper again'. After sending it, I get out of the car and lock up. The chilly air sends a shiver down my spine, so I tighten my blazer around me.

I meet up with Annie and Jo by our lockers, which are all conveniently lined up in a row. I notice that Jo has a distressed look on her face. Annie looks equally upset.

"What's wrong?" I joke. "Bad latte?" When they make no attempt to laugh or even smile, all traces of humor leave me.

"Really, though, what is it?" I ask, anxiety creeping into my voice.

"It's about _bread boy_." Jo whispers. Annie nods.

I raise one brow questioningly, trying to remain calm, although the mention of him sends my heart aflutter.

"You know that Glimmer chick?" Annie says this time.

"Yeah...?"

"Well, she and bread-boy are an item now." Jo blurts.

I feel my jaw drop, and I have to close it quickly before I get any weird looks. "An _item?_" I ask, voice lowering. "As in..."

"Dating." Jo and Annie finish my thought in unison.

"Ugh, speak of the she-devil." Jo mutters. I turn around to see Glimmer and her evil accomplice, Clove, strutting towards me. Glimmer wears the smirkiest smirk I've ever seen anyone have. Which is saying something; I've received many smirks from her. See, Glimmer is _religious_ about dangling her victories in front of my face. It didn't used to be this way. I used to be most popular girl on campus, no question about it. But since my family's deterioration increased dramatically, I haven't been actively keeping my place on top. Therefore allowing wannabe Glimmer to crawl her way, slowly but (and I hate admitting this) surely, up the mountain of popularity. And her becoming girlfriend of possibly the most popular guy at MJHS, Peeta Mellark, is one large step closer to _my _crown.

Long live Queen Katniss.

"Hi there _catnip."_ Glimmer says, using my cousin Gale's pet name for me. It ticks me off because Gale, and only Gale, is allowed to call me that.

"Oh, I didn't even see you there, Glim!" I say with fake enthusiasm. I wave 'hello' to Clove. "How ya doin', Clover?" I ask, maintaining the same peppy attitude.

She rolls her eyes at me, face pinched.

"So I'm assuming you heard the _wonderful _news?" Glimmer asks, voice like poisonous honey. It bothers me how she exaggerates the word 'wonderful.' But I keep the phony smile on my face and play dumb.

"No. What is it?" I ask excitedly.

"Peeta and I are _dating _now! Can you even believe it? He's so amazing." she squeals.

Instead of showing emotion, I act confused. "I'm sorry, who? Pita? Isn't that a type of bread or something...?" I say, purposefully dampening the excitement.

Glimmer's face suddenly darkens. Her eyes narrow, and she says, "Don't try and pull _that _one on me, Everdeen." Then her face lightens slightly. That trademark smirk of hers returns. "I know how you feel about him, Katniss."

"So your using him to get under my skin?" I scoff disapprovingly. "That's a new low, Glimmer, even for you." When she doesn't respond, I keep going. "I mean, you're _using _the poor guy so you can feel better about yourself? Really, Glimmer, I'd think you'd figure out a better way to get at me than playing the boyfriend card. I mean, really? You're that lame? We're not on _glee,_ hun. Get with the program."

Again she says nothing, just narrows her eyes even more. If I said anything else to tick her off she'd be cross-eyed. Not a bad idea, actually, especially if her eyes got stuck that way...

"That's your cue, Glimmer," Jo says from behind me. "Go." concludes Annie. And they do, leaving me victorious. I turn to Annie and Jo, smiling from ear to ear. They smile back, and we find ourselves in one of those cheesy group-hugs-and-squealing-with-excitement things from Junior High.

"Check _that _off my list," I say with a grateful sigh, "but now to win over Peeta Mellark."

With that, the first bell rings, and my quest begins.

* * *

**A/N: Sooo? What do you think? Review and let me know, especially if you want fast updates. Let's shoot for... five reviews? (: **

**P.S: I obviously don't own Hunger Games, and I don't feel it necessary to say that every chapter, so in case you're wondering, no. I own nothing HG-related in any of my chapters. 3**

**xx.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey there :) So I'd just like to apologize to anyone who read this under the impression that it's an arena-based fanfic; I received an angry review from someone, but I guess they didn't read the description, which _clearly states _that this is a modern, romantic drama. Nowhere did I mention the actual Hunger Games/the arena. So if you are not looking for a modern romantic drama, don't bother to read past here. ***And thank you to the anonymous reviewer who posted an encouraging review! I'm glad you enjoy my writing and I really appreciate your positive feedback.*****

**Sorry, I just needed to make that little announcement. Now to the actual story! (hehe) :)**

* * *

** -Katniss POV-**

Johanna, Annie and I decide to go off campus for lunch. We all pile into Annie's little black Prius, still deciding where to go.

"Guys," I pipe up from the back seat, "is it bad that I'm _really _craving In-N-Out?"

Jo and Annie's chattering silences, and they turn around to look at me, eyes wide with shock. I bite my lip, awaiting their response anxiously.

"Let's go." they both say in unison, and I laugh in relief.

We pull in to the drive-thru at In-N-Out, ridiculously eager for our burgers.

"Hi, welcome to In-N-Out. Today's special is the double-double animal style burger. Would you be interested in trying that?" says an employee. Annie looks at us. We all nod hungrily.

"Sure. I'll have three of those," Annie tells the lady, then asks us, "drinks?"

"Coke." Jo and I say together.

"Yeah, and three cokes. Oh! Make those _diet_ cokes," Annie says, "that should balance it out." The lady smiles - almost smugly - and takes our order. Jo, Annie and I are trying to hold in the giggles.

"Thank you, that'll be $12.15, ma'am," the employee says, doing a very poor job at suppressing her smile, "your food will be ready at the next window."

"'Kay, thanks." Annie giggles, driving past.

We can all hardly wait to splurge on our In-N-Out. Not even bothering to find a nice place to eat, Annie pulls up into the parking lot and distributes our food.

"Thank youu Annie," I say through a delicious mouthful.

For a few minutes, we sit in Annie's car, eating our burgers and jamming out to the radio. After a very short time, we've already finished our food.

"Ugh! That was ah-mazing." Jo remarks. I nod in agreement, sipping from my coke. Everything is perfectly fine, until my phone buzzes. I reach into my purse and pull it out.

_New Snap from Glimmer_Baby! _It reads. I groan in disgust.

"How does that little wannabe know my snapchat?" I hiss, but open it anyway.

"Who? Glimmer?" Jo asks. She and Annie lean over to look at my phone curiously. The snap is of Peeta kissing Glimmer's cheek, and she's looking into the camera with a repulsively innocent face. She captions it, _'hey kitty cat'_, making it very clear that she sent it to me and no one else. Which means this isn't a casual snapchat to a group of people, it's directed to me and only me, in an attempt to get a reaction.

"Ew, just ignore her, Kat." Annie tells me.

"I have a better idea." I say. I take my hair down so it flows down past and around my shoulders in loose wavy curls. I also take off my sunglasses.

"Ah, nice idea." Jo says approvingly. "Wait just a sec." She reaches into her bag and digs around until she takes out some mascara.

"Just a teeny bit more, so it shows up more in the picture..." she explains, brushing a little more mascara on my eyelashes, "perfect."

I exhale, slightly nervous, before taking the picture. I hold up my phone, wearing the most adorable, yet innocent, face I can manage. _Click. _The picture has taken. I show it to Annie and Jo for approval. They nod. I caption it with,_ "Hey ;)"_

"Here goes nothing," I say, and click send. Let's just hope Peeta sees it, too.

* * *

**-Glimmer POV-**

When Peeta isn't looking, I caption the picture with _'hey kitty cat'_ and send it to just Katniss. A triumphant smile tugs at the corners of my lips.

"Hey, what's so funny?" Peeta asks, squeezing my hand.

"Nothings funny," I say sweetly, "I just really like you a lot."

He smiles, blushing. I ruffle his hair, causing him to lower his head and blush more deeply.

_Now, Glimmer! _I command myself inwardly. _If you want something, strike now while he's feeling flattered. _

"Hey Peetie?" I ask, voice sweet and smooth like honey.

"Yeah, Glim?" he replies, blue eyes shimmering. Perfect, I have him right where I want him.

"You know, Christmas is coming up, and I sort of have this wishlist-"

My phone buzzes, interrupting me. I silently curse whoever it is.

"Just a sec, sweetie," I tell him, pulling out my phone. I see it's a snapchat from Katniss. I plan to ignore it, but stupid Peeta sees it and asks, "Who's 'Katniss'?"

"Oh, no one, really," I say casually, opening the snap. It's a picture of just Katniss pulling a stupid cutesy face.

"She doesn't look like no one," Peeta remarks. I lock my phone angrily, tossing it back into my purse. Peeta stiffens beside me.

"What was that?" I ask, my eyes boring into his, daring him to look away.

"Ah, nothing," he bluffs, scratching the back of his neck (a nervous habit he has, it's kind of stupid, really), "she just looks kind of familiar to me."

I take a moment to collect my cool before continuing on with what I was saying before Katniss interrupted me.

"So, what was I saying? Oh, yeah! I have a Christmas wishlist, and..."

* * *

**-Katniss POV-**

"So? Any response?" Jo asks excitedly.

I refresh my feed.

"No," I say, and a look of disappointment flits across their faces, "even better. It says she opened it, but she hasn't replied."

Jo and Annie smile, satisfied. "Point one, Katniss."

* * *

I get home to find Prim on the living room sofa, watching TV. She carpools home with the next door neighbor, who has a daughter the same age. They aren't friends, though.

"How was school, Prim?" I ask, trying to be cheerful.

Again with the empty stare. "How it usually is. Awful."

I plop down on the couch beside her. "Wanna tell me what happened?" I murmur. She doesn't look at me. "No." is all I get.

"You know that nothing will get better if you don't talk to me, or mom, or even the counselor, Prim." I tell her matter-of-factly. She grabs the TV remote and turns up the volume. I take it from her and hit the mute button.

"Prim, please." My voice turns to pleading. Her eyes finally meet mine, which are desperate and searching hers for answers. Her face softens slightly.

"All the other kids keep drooling over Maya Crawford's tiny waistline." She begins softly. "One day I tried to bring up how thin _my _waist was, and one kid said 'Don't even try, Everdeen. You'll never be as skinny as Maya is'." She paused, taking a deep breath. I listened intently. "After that, they all started calling me fat, and the more weight I lost, the worse it got. They had stupid names for me, like "Primrose Neverlean". Maya makes it a habit to criticize me every day in passing. She'll tell me things like how fat I am, how ugly I am, how I'm a poser." Prim's voice falters and tears begin spilling down her cheeks rapidly.

"Prim," I murmur, "oh Prim." We embrace each other in a hug and rock back and forth slightly. I kiss her head, trying to soothe her. I can feel her warm tears on my clothes, causing them to cling to my skin.

"None of those things are true, Prim. I wish you could see that." I pause for a second, as a sudden thought pops into mind. "What did you say the girl's name was again?" I ask.

"Maya Crawford," she answers between shaky breaths. _Crawford. _I think. _Crawford. Where have I heard that name before? _

Then it clicks. My throat tightens up immediately, and rage burns in my mind.

Crawford is Glimmer's last name. Which means that Maya is Glimmer's little sister. Which means that Glimmer is _so _going to pay.

* * *

**-Johanna POV-**

"Baby you light up my world like nobody else! The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed!" I belt out to my One Direction CD while I dance around my room in PJs. Annie is laying on my bed, laughing her head off. And recording me, too, I think.

"BUT WHEN YOU SMILE AT THE GROUND IT AIN'T HARD TO TELL! YOU DON'T KN-" I am rudely interrupted by my phone ringing.

"Whaaaaat is it nowww?" I groan, pausing the CD. Annie tosses me the phone. I see that it's Kat.

"Hey Kitty," I say casually, trying to catch my breath.

"Hi, Jo," she greets me, voice tinted with worry and something else...anger?

"Everything okay?" I ask, sitting beside Annie on the bed. She gives me a questioning look. I shrug.

"I could say yes, but that would defeat the whole purpose of me calling you." I look worriedly at Annie. _'Put it on speaker' _she mouths. I put it on speaker.

"I put you on speaker, okay, Kat? It's just me and Annie."

"Okay," she says, "hi Annie."

"Hey," Annie says.

"So what's up?" I ask.

"It's about Prim," Kat begins, "she finally spoke to me about what's going on and it's bad."

"Bad as in...?" I ask.

"As in beat-Glimmer-to-a-pulp bad." she responds.

Annie and I exchange glances.

"We're coming over."

* * *

**Yay! So what did you think? I'll have some juicy drama next chapter, LOL. Sorry this is so short; I've been a bit busy today. *PLEASE* Review! I'd like 5-10 reviews. Go go go! **

**xx.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey hey! (: So I think I've been doing a pretty okay job of updating. Thank you for reviewing and favoriting me so quickly! It's this kind of stuff that gets me really fired up to keep writing. Plus, I know how it feels waiting forever for someone to update their fanfics. Truth is, I probably am more anxious about updating new chapters to my story than you guys are! Haha, I just love writing. Okay I'm done pouring my heart out, and I know you've been waiting for this, so here it is...**

* * *

**-Katniss POV-**

I pace anxiously by the front door, waiting for Jo and Annie to show up. I sent Prim upstairs after we hugged with a cute, cheesy chick-flick, in hopes of helping to boost her low morale.

It totally figures that that stupid Maya Crawford girl is Glimmer's little sister. I guess the prissy gene runs in the family.

Finally, what seems like hours later, the doorbell rings.

"Finally!" I exclaim, swinging the door open, "what took you two so-" but it's not Annie and Jo at the door. Its...

Peeta Mellark?!

"Oh, hi, Peeta..." I say, blushing profusely, "sorry, I thought you were someone else..."

"Hi, Katniss." he says, smiling brightly at me. My heart is beating a thousand miles per minute, like a hummingbird on steroids. My palms suddenly feel warm and clammy.

"Can I, uh, help you? With something?" I ask stupidly. _Of course you can, stupid, _I think, mentally kicking myself, _that's why he's here!_

"I got an order for six cupcakes and six cheese buns for you." He tells me, and I suddenly notice the boxes of baked goods in his hands. My face falls the teensiest bit when I realize he's here for work purposes, not me. I mentally kick myself, again, for being selfish and ignorant.

"Right, yeah, those." I say, even though I have _no _idea who ordered these, "um, how much?"

"Ten dollars and fifty cents." he responds, flashing me another beautiful smile. Has he always had dimples?

Katniss, stop that.

"Sure thing," I say, "just a sec." I run over to my purse on the couch and whip out a crisp twenty from my wallet.

"Here," I hand him the bill, "keep the change."

"Katniss, I can't accept this," he tells me, "thats nearly twice the amount."

His eyes are so pretty. I've never even noticed the way his hair seems to glow in the sun...

Oh my gosh, Katniss, freaking shut up already.

"No, no," I insist, "it's yours. Consider it a tip." I extend my hand out further, implying for him to take the bill. He looks at me, then the bill, then me, and then the bill, and then me again.

"Okay," he agrees hesitantly, pocketing the money in his bakery apron. He hands me the two boxes, and I notice how toned his muscles are...

Okay, seriously Kat, that's the third time in the past three minutes. Get a grip.

"Thanks," I say, taking the boxes. We stand there awkwardly for a moment when he says, "Okay, well, see you tomorrow." And gives me another one of those gor-geous smiles. I smile back and say, "Have a good night at work."

"Thanks, see ya." he says, and begins walking away. I shut the front door.

"'Have a good night at work'?" I question myself. "Really, Katniss?" I hear a small giggle and look up to see Prim smiling down at me from the top of the stairs.

"Prim," I begin, trying to stay serious, "did you order these?" Her answering grin is infectious and I can't help but grin as well. It feels nice to see her smile again.

"Why?" I ask, still smiling.

"You've left your phone unlocked enough times for me to uncover some stuff...like the fact that your _totally _crushing on Peeta."

I scoff, yet still smiling. Why can't I freaking stop smiling?

"Prim!" I laugh. "You little sneak!" She laughs along with me.

"I can't eat these by myself, you know," I tell her. I open the box and wave around a still-warm cheese bun, sending the mouthwatering smell wafting through the air. "There's plenty for the both of us..."

I can see the dilemma on her face. After a moment of struggling between yes and no, she breaks out into another big smile. "I'll take two of each."

* * *

Jo and Annie finally arrive, and they are extremely confused by my sudden drastic change of emotion.

"Okay, before you guys start questioning me, lets go up to my room." I say before either of them can bombard me with questions.

On the way up, we pass by Prim's room. Her door is cracked open. _"Shh." _I mouth to them, and peer through the crack in her door. She's sitting cross-legged on the floor, eating a chocolate cupcake. The chick flick is still on and she's watching intently.

I turn back to Annie and Jo, tears forming in my eyes. We tiptoe to my room and close the door behind us quietly.

"Kitty, you okay?" Annie asks, concern written on her face.

I wipe the tears away from my eyes and sniffle. "Yeah, I'm just really happy that she opened up to me, and then she got Peeta to come over, and now she's _eating _cheese buns and chocolate cupcakes..." I ramble.

"Woah, woah, woah..." Jo interrupts, "Peeta? Mellark?"

"No, stupid," Annie says sarcastically, whacking her on the shoulder, "Peeta _chip._" Jo rubs her shoulder and mumbles 'sorry'.

I explain the whole situation, beginning with how Prim opened up to me, how I figured out about Maya being Glimmer's sister, and the whole Peeta ordeal.

When I finish, they stare at me with eyes like bush babies.

"Okay, so...what now?" Annie finally says.

"Glimmer." Jo and I say in unison.

* * *

**-Peeta POV-**

I stroll back into the bakery, waving around the twenty dollar bill. My brother, Rye, snatches it from me.

"Where'd ya get this, Peetie?" he asks teasingly, "the club?"

I roll my eyes at him and grab the money back. "No," I say, "Katniss Everdeen."

That's when my other brother Wheat walks in. "Oh, that babe? How'd you manage that, Peet? She's a little out of your league, wouldn't you say?" he says, grinning smugly.

I feel my face heat up. "Shut up, guys," I tell them, "you know I'm dating Glimmer."

"Look! He's blushing!" Rye squeals pathetically. "He likes her!"

"Peetie's got a cru-ush! Peetie's got a cru-ush!" Wheat says in a sing-song voice.

"Honestly," I grumbled, shoving the money in the cash register, "you two are so feminine."

* * *

**-Glimmer POV-**

I stare at my phone screen, eagerly awaiting Peeta's response to my text.

Honestly, he's so obsessed with his stupid job at the dumb bakery his parents own. The "Mellark Bakery". I mean, he should be spending his time -and money- on me! Not a stupid low-paying job as a baker boy. I'm not really sure how much longer I should keep him around. He's not really good for much, except maybe buying me things and giving me attention. Come to think of it, I don't even know if he can afford any of the things I want, especially if he keeps up his status of working at a bakery. Lame!

Finally, he responds to my text.

_Me: Hey Sweetie, can you take me and the girls out friday? xoxo_

_Peeta: It depends; what time? i have work friday, and i'll need some extra money to do christmas shopping. _

I roll my eyes. See what I mean? Obsessed with work.

_Me: Okay, that's fine (: (: Just whenever you get off. Thanks bby!_

I send the message and roll my eyes. I really don't know how much longer I should stay with him. I feel like the only useful thing he can do for me now is getting at Katniss. Beating her is sooo much work!

* * *

**-Johanna POV-**

I wait by our lockers anxiously during lunch, keeping a lookout for Annie and Kat.

A tap on my shoulder causes me to yelp. I spin around to see Annie.

"Oh my gosh, An, you scared me so bad." I say breathlessly.

She laughs. "Who put espresso in _your _cereal this morning?"

I smile and roll my eyes. "Where's Kat-"

"I'm here." says Kitty's voice. I spin around and there she is. I exhale sharply.

"Calm down, Jo," she laughs.

"Sorry," I say, "I'm just eager to beat up Glimmer's sorry-"

"Jo," Annie warns me, "someone'll hear you."

"Right, sorry," I apologize again, looking around wearily.

"So are we ready to roll?" Katniss asks, a gleam of excitement in her eyes.

I nod, probably 12x more excited than she is. I've been ready to get revenge on Glimmer since... since I laid eyes on her.

* * *

**-Glimmer POV-**

Peeta had to run to the bakery for lunch, so I eat with Clove in the cafeteria instead. First of all, Peeta is a work-a-holic and it bugs me _so _much and second of all, I hate the cafeteria. The food is crappy and the people are lame. I wish Peeta could've taken me to the Panem Restaurant and Cafe, but noooo, he had _work. _And I was definitely _not _going to go by myself; that's Peeta's job to take me everywhere.

I'm walking back with my tray of food, a romaine salad with no dressing and extra tomato, when three things happen simultaneously. First, Johanna Mason is running through the cafeteria with a big tray of spaghetti and sauce. Second, she seems to be headed straight over here. And third...she is barreling straight into me, knocking me onto the floor. My tray flies up in the air, throwing salad everywhere, and lands painfully on my head. I let out a little yelp when suddenly, I am doused in spaghetti and sauce. The noodles cling to my face and I can feel the cold, chunky sauce running down my face and splattered all over my clothes. My mouth just hangs open and I sit in a puddle of lettuce and sauce like a gaping fish.

" .God. Glimmer I am _sooo _sorry!" Johanna shrieks, clamping her hand over her mouth. She stares down at me with wide, innocent eyes. I scowl up at her, when I suddenly become aware of the many eyes on me. I feel the blush creep onto my face as people begin to laugh and point. I try to get up, but I'm wearing pumps and so I slip in the puddle of sauce, falling hard on my butt. This brings about a loud round of laughter. Suddenly, something catches my eye from behind Johanna. There is Annie Cresta, and she's been undoubtedly videotaping the whole thing.

I look back at Johanna Mason, piercing her with my eyes. This was on purpose. And she and her little friends were going to _pay._

* * *

**Oooooh cliff hanger. Kind of. I know my chapters have been short, but this just seemed like the perfect place to end it. **

**I'd like to thank TapDancingTomatoes85 for giving me the idea to have Peeta show up! You guys are awesome, keep reading & reviewing!**

*****IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER, PLEASE WRITE THEM IN A REVIEW! IF I USE YOUR IDEA, YOU'LL GET A SHOUT OUT, PLUS I'LL R&R ONE OF YOUR STORIES!*****

**Thanks, see you next chapter!**

**Also a shout out to Megan Mellark4427 just because she's my bestie and I love her. LOL (:**

**xx.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey hey! I'm baaaack *creepy music* ;P Not much to say, so let's jump right in.**

* * *

**-Glimmer POV-**

My jaw hangs open in shock at what I'm seeing.

I've been trying incredibly hard to forget the whole incident with Johanna, but it seems to be lurking in every corner, every time I turn around. Here it is again, posted all over my favorite app, Vine. Nearly everyone I follow has re-vined it, and never have I felt so rejected in my life! I finally find the original post of the vine, and it's (unsurprisingly) from Annie Cresta. It has hundreds of likes and re-vines. I watch the clip over and over, unsure about what to do about it. Do I make comments on their posts? Or do I ignore it?

Tears well up in my eyes and threaten to spill over.

_Do _not _cry, Glimmer. _I scold myself. _You will make them sorry. They will be so, so sorry for doing this to you. _

My thoughts are interrupted by the sound of my annoying 12-year-old sister, Maya, throwing up in the bathroom across the hall. I roll my eyes as the toilet flushes. Moments later, she enters my bedroom, looking pale and sickly.

"Ew, Maya," I scoff in disgust. A tear rolls down her cheek.

"Do I look skinnier?" she asks, lifting up her shirt to reveal her waist.

"Don't you get it, Maya," I sigh impatiently, "you just aren't skinny, and puking out your guts does nothing."

"Am I at least skinnier than Primrose Everdeen?" she murmurs.

"I don't know, but if you're trying this hard to measure up to her, she's probably a twig."

Maya just gives me this stupid hurt puppy look and then scampers out of my room. I roll my eyes and return my attention to my phone. Now, what to do about Katniss' antics?

* * *

**That weekend, on Saturday...**

* * *

**-Katniss POV-**

Annie, Jo, and I get brunch at Starbucks, where we watch the vine of Glimmer falling on repeat. Our ridiculous laughing earns us some weird stares, but we honestly just don't care. The first little clip is of Glimmer getting run into. Then it's her yelping as a tray hits her head. The last part cuts into where she tries to stand up but slips in a puddle of sauce and lands right back down on her butt.

I take a sip of my vanilla chai tea latte, right at the part where the tray hits her head. I can't help but laugh, causing my hot drink to spew out of my mouth and nose and onto the table. This results in silence and stares from, and I kid you not, every single person in Starbucks. After a moment of awkward silence, everyone goes back to their business, and we fall into a fit of giggles. I grab a napkin and mop up the mess I made, blushing and laughing at the same time. Jo finally exits out of Vine.

"Okay," she says, trying to be serious. But it looks more like she's constipated. "Annie, you said you had step two, right?"

Annie nods her head, a mischievous smile tugging at the corner of her lips. It's weird seeing her like this; she's always been the innocent one between the three of us.

"This is what I devised..." she says.

* * *

**-Maya POV-**

I hate my older sister.

Everything about her just annoys me.

Like how she is _constantly _talking on the phone with her BFF. I think her name is 'Clover' or something like that. And it's not the fact that they're always on their phones, it's the fact that they're constantly talking about Katniss Everdeen.

Glimmer never stops blabbing about that girl. I mean, honestly, all I ever hear is, "Did I look better than Katniss today?" "Did she seem jealous?" "What should I do tomorrow?" when she's talking on the phone.

Not that I'm too fond of her younger sister, Primrose, however.

Primrose is just so freakin' skinny. How? Her waist is tiny! I've tried everything: binging and purging, not eating, using diet pills. Nothing has worked. Everytime I look in the mirror, I see a fat girl. I mean, everyone at school always compliments how thin I am, but Primrose is thinner.

And to top it all off, Glimmer doesn't even care a shred about me. I always ask her opinion on my weight, and her response is always "ugh" or "ew, maya".

So I've decided to get some revenge on her.

I tiptoe up to her door, which is slightly ajar. I see she's on the phone. I hear Peeta's name being mentioned a few times.

Suddenly, a beautiful idea pops into my head. I quietly reach for my phone, which is tucked into the back pocket of my skinny jeans. I pull it out and begin to record her conversation.

"I dunno, Clove," she sighs, "he's always so obsessed with work. He probably won't even ask me to the Winter Formal next month."

"I don't know why I'm still with him!"

"Yeah, I guess so he can buy me things. And to make Katniss jealous."

My jaw drops. That conniving little...

"I want to keep him around, but he's so annoying!"

"Yeah, I know."

"Is it really worth it, even if it's only useful for making Katniss upset?"

"Ha!" she snorts. _That's attractive..._ "He's so busy with the dumb bakery that I've been able to sneak around with Cato."

Oh snap.

"Yeah, I'm suuuuper bored right now."

"No, he's at the bakery. Surprise, surprise."

"Yeah. I'll call Cato now."

She hangs up and immediately goes into dialing Cato's number. I am super psyched to hear _this _conversation in particular.

"Hey baby." Ew.

"Can you come pick me up?" Ew again.

"Yeah, I'm still with Peeta." For all the wrong reasons.

"No, I don't love him." No surprise there. The only thing she loves is _using_ him.

"It doesn't matter, I'll dump him later." Riiiight.

"He won't know. He's way too busy with that crappy job he has." He _will _know, though, after I post _this_ everywhere

"Okay, see you in an hour." she makes a kissy noise and then hangs up. I end the recording and tip toe/sprint back to my room, heart racing wildly. I wait for the sound of the bathroom door closing and the shower starting before I sneak back into her room. Her phone is (thankfully) laying on her bed, unlocked. I copy Katniss and Peeta's contacts into my phone and then race back to my room, closing the door tightly behind me.

I attach the video in a text message and send it to them. Then, I post it on youtube and twitter.

I smile very deviously after seeing that the messages and posts were successfully sent and uploaded.

Right now, I am really liking Katniss Everdeen.

* * *

**-Peeta POV- (Takes place during Maya's POV)**

So I was just in the bakery kitchen, kneading dough and minding my own business, when my older brothers, Wheat and Rye, come prancing in, giggling and hollering.

"OMG PEETIE!" Rye yells.

"LOL YOU NEED TO SEE THIS!" Wheat adds, just as loud and obnoxious.

I roll my eyes and turn to face them, dusting my flour-y hands off on my black apron. "What?" I ask, annoyed.

"Just watch," Rye tells me, gasping for air.

Wheat hands me his phone. I take it, and see that he has the app, Vine, up on his screen. Currently playing is a video of my girlfriend, Glimmer, getting run into by some chick (Johanna, I think her name is) and getting doused in pasta and sauce. My jaw drops. I mean, it could be funny, but this is my _girlfriend _we're talking about. I probably love her more than she loves me, making me _that _much more protective of her.

"That's terrible!" I tell them. "Why would they do that to Katniss?" A long silence follows, as well as dumbfounded stares from my brothers. It takes a moment for me to realize what I've just said.

"Uh, I mean Glimmer. Who would do that to..." I trail off, heat creeping up my face. I scratch the back of my neck nervously. Their faces break out into wide grins.

"PEETIE HAS A CRU-USH! PEETIE HAS A CRU-USH!" they go off with that stupid song again.

"And not just on anyone," Wheat says, smiling even more broadly.

"on Katniss Everdeen." they say in unison.

Suddenly, my phone goes off. I glare at them for a second before looking to see what it is. On my screen is a notification for a text from a number I don't recognize. I open it up.

_'JUST WAIT UNTIL U SEE THIS' _it says. Below it is a video. I click on the video, unaware that my brothers are looking over my shoulder at it.

The video loads, and my jaw drops open. I can't believe what I'm seeing. The video is of...

* * *

**A/N: Haha, cliffy! You don't get to see Peeta's reaction until next chapter. Sorry I didn't write much; it's Christmas Eve! :D I'll update soon, but it still might take several days. Please, review/rate/follow/favorite! Love you guys! Happy Holidays! C: **

**xx. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hellooooo readers (: I hope you all had an amazing-rific Holiday! ( MeganMellark4427) Soo here's the much-anticipated Chapter 5!**

* * *

**-Katniss POV-**

My phone vibrates from beside me on the couch. I see that I have a new text from an unknown number. There's a video attached. I click on it, only to see Glimmer.

Bleh.

Who would send this to me, and why? Don't they know that I don't care for Glimmer as far as I can throw her? I'm about to delete the text when what she's saying captures my attention.

I watch the video three times over, thoroughly engrossed. When I finally stop, I find myself staring at nothing in particular, jaw hanging open. My mind is swimming. No, make that _drowning, _therefore making me unable to think of anything else besides the fact that Glimmer Crawford is a total player. I'd always had a feeling she was dating Peeta for more reasons than liking him, but this...this is the icing on the cake. It's so like Glimmer to manipulate someone for her own selfish reasons.

Poor, sweet Peeta.

* * *

**-Peeta POV-**

My eyes begin brimming with fresh tears. I open my mouth in attempt to say something, but no words come out. I just stare at my phone screen, gaping and teary-eyed. A sharp lump rises in my throat, and I try hard to swallow it down. I can _not _believe that Glimmer has been using me for money and popularity. I wouldn't believe it, actually, had I not just seen this video of her.

"Ooh, sorry little bro." Wheat says, patting my shoulder.

"Hey, I'm pretty sure Katniss Everdeen is still open. Might wanna check her out," Rye suggests.

"She's a total babe," Wheat agrees, and they leave me alone. I look up at the ceiling, trying to blink back the tears that threaten to spill over.

Suddenly, a new texts pops up from the same number.

_'Want to know where she is?' _They text me. I know I shouldn't invade Glimmer's privacy like that, but still...

_C'mon and man up, Mellark, _a voice tells me, _she was the one who cheated on _you. _You have every right to stand up to her._

I hesitate for a moment before answering, _'yes'. _

* * *

**_-_****Glimmer POV- (minutes before Peeta's POV)**

"Okay, Maya, I'm leaving." I call from the front door. Cato's just arrived.

"Where?" she asks, appearing at the banister.

"Breadsticks." I reply, slightly annoyed. Jeez, can't Cato and I just go out without my stupid little sister being a nag?!

Fortunately, she doesn't say anything. She just runs back to her room. I roll my eyes and face Cato, who is wearing his usual half-smile.

"Let's go," I say, shutting the door tightly behind me.

* * *

**-Maya POV- (minutes before Peeta's POV)**

I text Peeta eagerly.

_'Want to know where she is?' _I text.

Not even a minute later, he replies: _'yes'. _

I smile and reply, _'Go to Breadsticks restaurant. NOW!' _

This is going to get good.

* * *

**-Glimmer POV-**

Cato and I are flirting and enjoying some delicious Italian cuisine, when in barges Peeta. Ugh, I really don't wanna deal with him. But here I go, putting on the innocent act. Again.

"Peetie!" I say sweetly. "Why are you here?" I stand up, smoothing down my dress, which is tight and reaches mid-thigh.

"I could ask you the same," he tells me, eyes searching mine frantically.

"Cato and I just had some catching up to do!" I explain, sounding innocent.

"Yeah, right," he retorts, voice turning biting and sarcastic.

"Peeta," I plead softly, "Cato and I are cousins." I steal a glance at Cato, who looks both angry and offended. I'll make it up to him later.

I look back at Peeta, expecting him to turn soft and understanding. But I'm slightly shocked to see that his face is stony. His fists are clenched by his sides.

"Don't lie, Glimmer." he practically snarls. "I saw the videos."

I reel back like I've been slapped. "What videos?" I ask with mock confusion.

His voice begins to rise. "Don't pretend like you don't know. I saw the phone conversations! I SAW THEM, GLIMMER!" People begin looking at us, pointing and murmuring. Cato stands up.

"Look, Peeta, we don't need to start any-" Cato begins defensively.

"And you," Peeta begins, looking like he's ready to beat someone up, "you let this go on." His fists clench and unclench.

"Peeta," I interrupt, "you don't need to do this."

He looks at me, looking more angry with each second. "Do what? You want me to just let you cheat on me? How long has it been, Glimmer?" he spits. "How long have you and Cato been having this little _fling_?"

"That's it," Cato growls, and before I can say a word, Cato's barreled into Peeta, knocking him onto the floor. Cato begins punching him relentlessly. I watch safely from the booth.

Pretty soon, a few employees come and break up the fight. They carry Peeta and Cato outside.

"Excuse me," I say to a nearby waiter, "can I get this salad to go?"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry to cut it so short, but it's late. Haha (: So I hope you enjoyed it! **

**Glimmer is so cold-hearted, isn't she? **

**Until next chapter!**

**xx.**


End file.
